La Sirena y El Maestro
by Animem4ker
Summary: Una noche secreta entre Ash y Misty...justo despues de que Misty hace su espectaculo vestida de Sirena en el Gimnasio Cerulean,Esperare sus Reviews XD AVISO: Lemon


** Hi Animem4ker al habla XD, este es mi primer Lemon, espero lo disfruten, decide omitir el uso de algunas palabras porque…para mi gusto…le quitan lo bonito a la escena, espero lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado…AVISO IMPORTANTE: para aquellos que se sientan ofendido por este tipo de lectura y/o escenas…no lean esto**

**La Sirena y El Maestro**

Quien no recuerda aquella vez que Misty se lucio, aquella vez que Misty se vistió de sirena y que Ash pudo presenciar no tan solo lo bella que era Misty de cuerpo, si no también de alma, de espíritu, al verla jugar con todos aquellos Pokémones de agua, Ash y compañía no partieron sino hasta el día siguiente, esa noche…sucedió algo que cambio la vida de ambos entrenadores, uniendo sus lazos de amor en secreto.

Ash por más que quisiera decirle a Misty lo que sentía después de haberla visto esa noche, la timidez que el tenia por naturaleza no se lo permitía, así que el decidió hacer lo siguiente, Ash le pidió un poco de Somnífero a Bulbasaur, este se lo entrego pero no sabia los propósitos de Ash, Ash lo guarda en dos bolsas distintas, una la conserva y la otra se la entrega a Misty con una carta, la cual decía:

"Misty, tenemos que hablar…pero no quiero que alguien nos interrumpa, en la bolsa hay somnífero de Bulbasaur, si aceptas mi invitación, has que tus hermanas lo respiren mientras duerme y preséntate en los vestidores a la media noche…Firma: Ash"

Misty sintió en ese momento un fuerte golpe en su pecho, asiendo que sus mejillas obtuvieran el color de su cabello, Misty acepto la invitación e hizo que sus hermanas, y los Pokémones de agua que dormían fuera de sus Pokebolas lo respiraran, no hace falta más que una minúscula cantidad de somnífero para enviarlos a un muy profundo sueño.

Misty se encontraba en pijamas y decide cambiarse a su ropa normal para ver a Ash, pero no se coloca sus gomas, se va en medias para evitar hacer mucho ruido, cuando llega a los vestidores del Gimnasio los encuentra con todas las luces apagadas, menos la un pasillo de estos, decide dejar así las luces y camina hasta el pequeño foco de luz, ahí encuentra a Ash sentado en un banco, en igual condición que ella, Ash no tenia sus gomas puestas, las había dejado en su dormitorio y se había ido en medias, era lo único que faltaba de su atuendo, Misty se le acerca y se pone frente a el, Ash al verla, se levanta.

Misty nota rápidamente que la expresión en el rostro de Ash era de pena, su rostro se había tornado de un rojo muy claro, ella decide empezar la conversación-Ash…¿que sucede, porque todo este misterio?-pregunta Misty con un tono de voz muy suave y de intriga.

Ash se pone a jugar con sus dedos y sin dirigirle la mirada a Misty, intenta sacar de dentro suyo lo que siente, al comienzo empieza a tartamudear y se le es imposible decir algo, Misty lo ve en ese momento con unos ojos que simplemente expresan ternura, Misty se le acerca, toma las manos de Ash y las coloca en sus caderas, Ash en ese momento se petrifica al sentir el cuerpo de Misty.

Al levantar su mira ve a Misty increíblemente cerca suyo, con una sonrisa muy tierna pasmada en su rostro, estay junta su frente con la de Ash y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos le dice con un tono de voz muy tierno-Ash…no me digas que me hiciste…técnicamente drogar a mis hermanas y a mis Pokémones para nada…no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa-Misty ya sabia lo que sucedía, pero no esperaba que sucediera lo que paso.

Con aquello Ash sintió que su corazón había estallado y la onda de la explosión se expandía por todo su cuerpo, deja de dirigirle la mira a Misty y con la mano izquierda, se quita la gorra y le deja caer al suelo y casi en susurro dice-supongo…que las acciones me ayudaran a expresarme-Misty alcanzo a oir lo que Ash dijo y quedo un tanto confundida, luego Ash levanto su mirada dirigiéndola hacia Misty, con un tono de voz firme, pero al mismo tiempo suave y casi apagado, Ash le pide a Misty que cierre los ojos y Misty ejecuta la acción sin basilar, ella conocía a Ash y jamás comprendió de donde saco las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que hizo, por más leve que fue, Ash lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue darle un suave y sutil beso en los labios a Misty.

Para Ash eso requería de reunir un valor que el no tenia, Misty abre los ojos muy lentamente cuando deja de sentir los labios de Ash, ahora ve el rostro de Ash muy cerca del suyo, Misty sentía un ardor en sus mejillas, y pudo ver que Ash se encontraba en las mismas condición, los ojos de Misty mostraban jubilo, pero al mismo tiempo confusión, en el momento que sus labios se encontraron con los de Ash sintió que alguien le había propiciado un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, no sabia que decir, pero supo que hacer al escuchar a Ash diciéndole, con aquel tono de voz apagado.

Espero que comprendas lo que eso significa…porque…sinceramente…-dijo Ash retirando su mirada y viendo al suelo-no puedo sacar esa oración…esa oración tan pequeña en palabras…pero tan grande en significado…-a Misty se le salían las lagrimas al oir de Ash aquellas palabras, inconscientemente…Ash ya había dicho esa oración, Misty con su mano derecha toma el mentón de Ash y hace que la vea al rostro, Misty acerca su rostro al de Ash y le dice con aquel tono de voz que tenia antes pero ahora mezcla con su llanto-En ese caso…espero tu también comprendas esto-Misty en ese momento cierra sus ojos y le devuelve el beso a Ash.

Ash queda impactado en ese momento pero inmediatamente cierra sus ojos, mueve su mano derecha que aun sujetaba la cadera de Misty y la izquierda la lleva a su espalda pasando su brazo por debajo del de Misty, la jala juntando sus cuerpos y respondiendo al beso de Misty y la vuelve a besar en los labios.

Muy dulcemente Misty muerde el labio de Ash y este le devuelbe el gesto repitiendose una y otra vez hasta que sus labios porfin se unen en un profundo beso, en ese momento ambos experimentaron una sensación completamente nueva, el cuerpo de ambos se estremecía, sentían que sus corazones latían como uno y ambos…por primera vez…sentían aquel dulce sabor del otro, una sensación completamenta nueva.

Misty decide poner un alto momentáneo retirando su mirada de la de Ash, Ash al verla así le quita un mechón del rostro y moviéndoselo atrás de su oreja le pregunta que sucede, a lo que ella responde llorando y toda sonrojada-Ash…yo…yo…te deseo -Ni Misty ni Ash, sabian lo que pedia, era simplemente una hurgencia que broto de repenete, quizás fue el ambiente oscuro, la calidez del momento situación, pero…en ese momento, pero aquel deseo y sensación simplemente no desaparecia.

Casi de forma instintiva, Ash estaba apunto de objetar cuando Misty regresa su mirada a los ojos de Ash y con un tono de voz lloroso, suave, pero a la vez firme le dice-Ash…me puedo imaginar en lo piensas, pero no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad mejor, técnicamente drogamos a nuestros amigos y Pokémones, no se despertaran en un buen rato…se que aun somos muy jóvenes y que podemos echar a por la borda todo nuestro futuro, tu el tuyo de convertirte en el mejor entrenador Pokémon de todo el mundo…y yo…el de convertirme en líder de Gimnasio…pero ahora-dijo Misty entre cerrando sus ojos y quitando por un momento su mirada de los ojos de Ash

Al momento que se la devuelbe Ash con su mano izquierda le pone un dedo en sus labios y dice con un tono de voz muy sereno y al mismo tiempo dulce-dime algo…es seguro que lo hagamos esta noche…-los ojos de Misty se sobre saltaron y se inundaron de lagrimas al oír aquellas palabras, y más con ver la expresión en el rostro de Ash, este prosigue-desde mi nuevo punto de vista…si no lo hacemos esta noche…siento que seguiremos buscando como hacerlo, y será mucho más arriesgado que ahora, mi pregunta es…¿es seguro?

Misty, dirigiendo una mirada al suelo, tomo la mano de Ash por la muñeca, la quita de su boca y la frota con su mejillas respondiendo con un tono de voz muy apagado-realmente…no lo se-Ash le quita la mirada por un segundo, y luego se la devuelve diciéndole con el mismo tono de voz-un hijo…es demasiada responsabilidad…y aun más a nuestra edad…dime algo Misty-Misty inmediatamente clava su mirada en los grandes y tiernos ojos de Ash, este continua-en ese caso…estarías dispuesta a cargar con esa responsabilidad…lo haré…solo si tu estas dispuesta a cargar conmigo esa responsabilidad.

Misty asiste con la cabeza, Ash suspira y luego prosigue-de acuerdo…pero dos cosas más…esto…que estamos apunto de hacer, no es una muestra de amor Misty-le decía Ash mientras nuevamente apartaba un mechón de pelo de sus rostro-no lo es…es simplemente un deseo…que admito que también despertó en mi…que despertó en los dos…y que en esta ocasión…será mejor saciarlo.

Misty lo detiene, suelta la mano de Ash para poner la suya en la mejilla de Ash y continua-porque presientes que después no seremos capaz de continuar viéndonos sin sentir este deseo y tendremos que separarnos para evitar hacer algo incorrecto…en el lugar incorrecto…¿no es así Ash?-Ash asiste con la cabeza mientras una lagrima solitaria sale de su ojo, luego prosigue-y…todo lo que sucede esta noche…TODO…quedara en secreto, nadie debe saber lo que sucederá aquí, ni tampoco deberemos actuar como si esta noche hubiera sucedido…¿entiendes eso?

Misty nuevamente asiste con su cabeza sin dar una sola palabra, Ash continua-algo más…solo por esta noche…mi cuerpo será tuyo…solo si me dejas devolverte todo lo que tu me hagas-Misty nuevamente asiste con la cabeza, en ese momento el rostro de Ash se encontraba cada vez más cerca del suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron nuevamente, para ambos entrenadores…su sentido del tiempo simplemente se había perdido, lo único que les importaba era el ahora.

Misty deja de besar por un momento a Ash para empezar a desvestirlo, primero le quita su chaqueta, la cual cae al suelo, sigue por camisa, soltándola encima de la chaqueta Ash, por primera vez, Misty era capaz de tocar el cuerpo de Ash a su gusto, de acariciarlo, pone sus manos en el pecho de Ash y lentamente las pasa a su espalda.

Sntiendo el joven cuerpo del entrenador, empieza a besar su pecho y lentamente baja hasta que se encuentra con el cinturón, se lo quita, desabrocha sus pantalones, en este punto Ash deja de ver a Misty y cierra sus ojos, Misty lentamente baja los boxer de Ash hasta que este simplemente levanta sus pies para terminar de quitárselos, quedando únicamente con sus guantes y su medias puestas

Misty ve la parte más intima de Ash y ve que aun no estaba preparado para lo que ambos deseaban, Misty se arriesga y hace algo que Ash no esperaba, sujetando aquella parte empieza a aplicarle un suave "masaje" y a besarla haciendo aparecer en el rostro de Ash una expresión que el nunca había tenido, placer, siente que su respiración se acelera y que su corazón fuese a explotar nuevamente, también empieza a sentir un intenso calor en todo su cuerpo y empieza a sudar a por todo su cuerpo, rápidamente Ash queda listo para el siguiente paso…solo faltaba "preparar" a Misty.

Misty se pone frete al cuerpo desnudo de Ash y dándole un beso en los labios le dice en un tono de voz muy suave-ahora…es tu turno-Ash abre sus ojos y lo primero que hace es quitarle su cola a Misty haciendo que su cabello caiga, nuevamente Ash puede ver el hermoso y lacio cabello de Misty, pero en esta ocasión…lo puede tocar y oler, un embriagante perfumen sale del cuerpo de Misty el cual lo hipnotiza, luego baja hasta el cuello y lo empieza a "morder" de una forma muy suave, la misma expresión de placer que tenia Ash ahora la tenia Misty y todos los síntomas se le empezaban a transferir a ella muy lentamente

Ash hipnotizado por el embriagante perfumen que despedía el cuerpo de Misty baja sus bragas, le quita su Top y lo arroja con su ropa, por ultimo, le quita su ropa interior dejando al descubierto el pecho de Misty, Ash empieza a acariciarlo muy suavemente, besa y lame ambas partes por igual, la expresión en el rostro de Misty se había intensificado al sentir los labios de Ash en una de sus partes más sensible asiéndola soltar algo similar a un gemido

Ash sigue bajando besando el estomago de Misty hasta que el se encuentra con los mini-jeans de Misty, los desabrocha y estos caen como si nada, por ultimo, empieza a bajar lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa a Misty hasta que ella repite el proceso de Ash, simplemente quedando únicamente con sus medias.

Ash regresa a la cintura de Misty y ve su parte más intima y sensible, de forma automática Ash levanta la pierna izquierda de Misty y la pone en su hombro, al sentir esto Misty baja su mira para ver lo que hacía Ash, sentía algo completamente nuevo, la pena estaba escrita en el rostro de Misty, se estaba mordiendo levemente su dedo índice para evitar gritar debido al placer, y lo muerde aun más fuerte cuando empieza sentir los dedos y labios de Ash acariciando su parte intima

Después de un rato, Ash baja la pierna de Misty de su hombro, se levanta, dirige una mirada calama a los ojos de Misty le pregunta con un tono de voz muy dulce pero firme-¿Estas lista…?-Misty asiste con la cabeza con una expresión llorosa y aun mordiéndose el dedo, Ash le quita el dedo de su boca para poder besarla. luego la toma de la mano, Ash camina hacia uno de los casilleros sin perderle la vista a Misty, Ash aun sujetando la mano de Misty, se sienta en el piso recostándose a un casillero, Misty se posiciona y lentamente baja, justo antes de poder sentir el cuerpo de Ash, se detiene

Sin haber habido aun nada, Ash la mira y le dice con un tono de voz firme-Si no quieres…no tenemos porque hacerlo…ya hemos ido muy lejos esta noche-Misty aun con una expresión llorosa responde-no es eso…es solo…que estoy nerviosa…las carisias que me hiciste se sintieron muy bien y no introdujiste ni tus dedos ni tu lengua…solo…lo tocaste y se sintió muy bien-Ash la mira con una expresión sarcástica y con un tono de voz similar-no puedo decir que tampoco se sintió bien cuando tu lo lamiste…era algo que no esperaba

Ash cambia su expresión nuevamente a una seria y de nuevo su tono de voz se torna fuerte y firme-ya te dije…si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo, podemos detenernos ahora mismo-Misty niega con la cabeza, suspira y luego mostrando una sonrisa continua-No…yo fui quien inicio esto…y voy a continuar…-fue la respuesta que dio Misty, Ash mostró una muy dulce sonrisa en su rostro, extendió su otra mano la cual Misty con mucho gusto acepto y se dispuso a terminar lo que había iniciado.

En el momento que los cuerpos de ambos entrenadores se volvían uno, las expresiones cambiaron muy radicalmente, aunque este proceso fue lento, la expresión en el rostro de Ash era de dolor, mientras que la de Misty era una mezcla de dolor y placer, cuando por primera vez se volvieron uno, ambos estaban jadeando, podían ver el aliento del otro aun que el los vestirdores ni siquiera estaban frios.

Ambos se miraron un momento, los cuerpo de ambos brillaban a la tenue luz que iluminaba ese lugar, Misty soltó las manos de Ash y las puso a lado los hombros del entrenador, apoyándose en los casilleros mientras que Ash tomo a Misty por los muslos, iniciaron muy lentamente, Ash ayudaba a Misty levantándola con sus manos y luego regresándola a su lugar muy suabemente, con aquel moviendo, tanto el subir, como el bajar provocaba que la expresión de Misty cambiara de dolor a placer.

Ash tenia una mirada perdida como si estuviera hipnotizado, no sentía sus brazos, sentía que esos movimientos eran automáticos, ambos jadeando, con sus rostros a apenas a unos centímetros de uno con el otro, llega un momento en que se empiezan acelerar su bello movimiento, el rostro de ambos solo muestra placer.

Misty con ver el rostro de Ash siente el impulso de besarlo, Ash la recibe muy gustoso cerrando sus ojos, continúan así por un rato, llega un momento en el que Ash suelta a Misty y empieza abrazarla, siendo Misty la única encarga ahora de continuar lo que se había iniciado.

El movimiento cada vez más rápido hace que ambos entrenadores no soporte más y se ven obligados a separan sus bocas para poder respirar bien, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, su respiración y latidos acelerados al máximo, hasta que la expresión de Ash cambia a una de dolor, sujeta fuertemente a Misty por sus caderas, en ese momento se detienen asiendo que Misty suelte un alarido ahogado, cayendo en ese instante sobre el cuerpo de Ash, ambos había llegado hasta donde sus cuerpos permitían, habían llegado al Climax.

Misty podía sentir algo distinto al cuerpo de Ash dentro suyo, sentía algo liquido moviéndose en su interior, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era quien estaba a su lado y ese era Ash, ambos estaban jadeando y bañados en sudor, Ash suelta una risita y mira a su alrededor y luego voltea para ver a Misty hablándole en un tono de voz cansado y jadeante-dime…¿como te sientes…?-a lo que Misty responde con el mismo tono de voz de Ash-como si un Machamp me hubiera usado como saco de arena…no me esperaba que fuese tan cansado…

Ash suelta nuevamente una risita y responde-lo mismo digo…-mira a su alrededor, luego regresa su mirada a Misty y le dice-será mejor que tomemos un baño y limpiemos este casillero y donde estamos sentados…para no dejar ninguna evidencia de lo que acabamos de hacer…-Misty concuerda con Ash, se levanta y le extiende una mano a este, la cual Ash acepta con gusto.

Misty toma un momento sus jeans, saca unas llaves de uno de los bolsillo y luego toma de la mano a Ash y se van caminando, primero, abren el armario de la limpieza de donde sacan un balde, Misty abre otra puerta la cual da a las duchas, la peliroja le pide a Ash que ponga a llenar el balde en una de las duchas, Misty se quita las medias y entra en una de las duchas

Ash hace lo que le pide Misty, pero este no queria que esa noche terminara, no todavia; se quita los guantes y las medias, se acerca hacia la ducha en la que esta Misty y la abraza por la espalda, Misty se sorprende y luego suelta una risita, con su mano derecha acaricia la mejilla de Ash.

Voltea para el ver el rostro de este y le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro-Creí que ya habíamos terminado…-a lo que Ash responde también con una sonrisa-si, si lo hicimos…terminamos lo que tu me pediste…ahora…podríamos iniciar algo que yo te pida…

Misty aun con su sonrisa pero también con una expresión de extrañada pregunta-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Ash responde-nada malo…un simple juego…yo te enjabono…tu me enjabonas…¿Qué dices?-Misty pasa su mano por el jabón que se encuentra a su derecha y con el dedo índice enjabona la nariz de Ash, de ahí en adelante todo fue un juego, aun que fue un poco caliente, con "caricias" y besos, no repitieron lo que habían echo en el pasillo.

Cuando terminan de bañarse, se secan y se colocan sus medias, Ash toma el balde, y sale con Misty, al llegar al pequeño foco de luz en el sitio en el que habían empezado, Ash pone el balde en el suelo y ambos empiezan a vestirse, una ves terminados, Misty se dedica a limpiar el casillero y el suelo.

Al terminar, Ash se lleva el balde, bota el agua en las duchas, apaga las luz de estas, cierra la puerta con llave.

Al regresar donde Misty, esta lo recibe con un abrazo, se dan un beso en los labios y Ash dice con una expresión de ternura pasmada en su rostro-Supongo que este es el final de nuestro sueño-Misty asiste con la cabeza, luego recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y le dice con una voz de preocupación-solo espero que no se convierta en pesadilla-Ash asiste con la cabeza, toma por el mentón a Misty y le dice aun con aquella expresión de ternura-solo el tiempo lo dirá…-besa a Misty en la boca y Ash rompe el abrazo, y ambos regresan a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los días pasaron y Ash y Misty actuaban como si esa noche nunca hubiera sucedido, las semanas siguieron y Ash y Misty ahora estaban viajando por las islas naranja, ya no tenían a Bruck como acompañante pero se habían echo amigo de Tracey.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde aquella noche, todos, Togepi, Pikachu, Tracey y Ash se habían quedado dormidos frente a una playa en un de las Islas, Misty estaba esperando a que todos se durmieran, se levanta y se encarga de despertar a Ash sin despertar a los demás, cuando Ash se despierta y ve que Misty le pide que lo siga.

Ash sinte una sensación de horrible, se levanta y sigue a Misty quien se aleja del campamento, cuando Ash llega a donde esta se encuentra, Misty lo abraza, recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y le dice con una expresión de tristeza-Ash…te tengo noticias-Ash respira profundo y con un tono de voz profundo-¿Buenas…o Malas?.

Misty no da respuesta, por consiguiente Ash asume lo peor hasta que oye una risita proveniente de Misty, Ash la mira confundido, Misty dirige su mirada hacia Ash y le dice-todo esta bien, todo esta bien…-el rostro de Ash se ilumina-hable con un doctor, le dije que una noche un loco me había echo algo muy feo y que había pasado un tiempo de eso, pregunto por mis padres y le dije que yo esta viajando por las islas, accedió a hacerme los exámenes y salio todo negativo, no tenemos de que preocuparnos

Ash no tenia palabras para expresar el alivio que sentía, luego Misty le guiñe un ojo y sonriendo le dice-por consiguiente…podremos repetirlo algún día-Ash estaba apunto de gritar cuando Misty le puso un dedo en su boca y continuo-déjame terminar…la próxima vez que lo hagamos…quiero que sea por amor.

Ash muestra confusión en su rostro, quita la mano de Misty de su boca y pregunta-¿Por amor…?-Misty asiste con la cabeza y continua-si…por amor, es decir…que esa próxima vez estemos buscando un hijo en otras palabras…de hacerlo…seria muy…MUY a futuro…

Ash sonríe y responde-si lo pones de esa manera…-su rostro vuelve a mostrar ternura, pone su mano en la mejilla de Misty y continua ahora con una voz muy profunda y dulce-entonces no habrá problema…-terminado decir esto, Misty recibe un hermoso, largo y profundo beso de Ash…quedado desde ese momento…comprometidos para una vida futura.

**Espero que les halla gustado y lo hallan disfrutado, seguiré esperando sus Rewievs XD…originalmente…solo hay un cap…este y nada más, pero si quisieran que esto se extendiera…solo háganmelo saber XD**


End file.
